<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duty of Care by umami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228260">Duty of Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umami/pseuds/umami'>umami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umami/pseuds/umami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kix must face every medic's worst nightmare: being a patient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-6116 | Kix &amp; CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Soft Wars Fic Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duty of Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/gifts">Ro29</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Holidays, Ro! This is a picture with a story behind it. My big dream was to post both at once, but alas I had to choose one to polish up to my satisfaction due to the constraints of Life. Watch this space for a short soft wars ficlet, to be published as a follow-up chapter over the holidays!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>